


he only had himself to blame

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Brutal Murder, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Miriam Lass, Dark Will Graham, Dismemberment, Gen, Gratuitous Violence, Hannibal Lecter Being a Bastard, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will goes to the cathedral in Florence to find some kind of comfort. Instead, he finds Abigail and Miriam starting their very own reckoning.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Miriam Lass, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Miriam Lass, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17, Prompt Table Challenge: Clouds and Shadows





	he only had himself to blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryWriter36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/gifts).



> **clouds and shadows @ creativechallenges:** lacerations / knife wounds  
>  **gen prompt bingo:** wild card - crime and punishment
> 
> gifted to my boyfriend, as we talked about this concept in length. thank you for the ideas babe!
> 
> this was made purely out of self-indulgence. hannibal deserves a cruel, cruel death, and this is my take on that. also like, cell block tango is a bop... he had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame! 
> 
> enjoy!

Will can't believe what he is seeing.

He lets out a shuddering breath. It's two in the morning, and he went to the cathedral Hannibal had killed that man in for comfort. To see something, God, anything. He didn't come there to see Miriam straddling a mostly naked Hannibal, while Abigail started making lines all across his body.

"I am  _ so _ proud of you, Abigail," he tells her with a smile.

Abigail hisses, and Miriam looks at her. "Should we gag him?"

"Maybe when he starts screaming," Abigail offers. She nods, satisfied at the response. She turns around and smiles at the sight of Will. "Hey, Will! Didn't think you'd be here for Hannibal's  _ grand finale. _ "

"I didn't think I'd be here, either," he says, starting to step toward the scene. They have a great amount of weapons all over the cathedral floor, from scalpels to a gun— the gun Miriam used to shoot Chilton, he recognizes it immediately. "How was he so easy to find?"

"He had his guard down," Abigail says. "He thought I was dead after slitting my throat." She finishes the marks around Hannibal's lungs. "So it was easy for me to do some sort of  _ emotional reunion _ right as Miriam put a rag with chloroform right on his face."

"You did a very good job, Abigail," Hannibal says, looking up at her impassively.

"All it took was for you to miscalculate just how safe you were," she says.

"Is that why you're not fighting back? Why you're letting Abigail and Miriam kill you?" Will asks, his hands shaking ever so slightly at the thought of Abigail committing a pre-meditated murder. They  _ are _ wearing plastic and gloves, much like Hannibal does, but he still has fears.

"It's a lot more pleasant than being shoved into prison or being on the run forever," he says, grinning at him. "My daughter and my captive killing me. How appropriate."

"We're going to recreate every part of violence," Miriam says. "Cut off your arm…" She grips tight at his arm with her own prosthetic one. "Your ear. Your nose."

"Is Mason Verger deserving of vengeance?" Will says, looking down at Hannibal. A part of him wants to save him; a part of him wants to shoot Miriam and Abigail dead and help him get out of there. But he knows that's not rational; he knows that's what he's had coming for him for a long, long time.

"Not really," Hannibal says. "But if you want to make it clear you're copying every one of my crimes, then I don't see why not." He hums. "Although he did cut his own nose off."

"After you drugged him and suggested it for him to do," Will cuts him off.

Abigail rolls her eyes. "And then we're taking out of you every last organ you've taken out of somebody."

"I did extensive research on your murders, Hannibal, as you know," Miriam informs him, "so I'm certain to say that by  _ every last organ _ we do mean nearly every organ."

"They all do have positive qualities in the kitchen," he says, and he turns to Will, brows raised in a silent question.

Will struggles with the answer, and he remains quiet.

"If you want to save him," Abigail says, "save him."

Will kneels next to them. He doesn't have the plastic or the gloves, but he'll still watch. If he gets convicted for the murder of Hannibal Lecter, then at least that'd be a valid way for him to go into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. At least this time around he'd be partly guilty.

"I refuse to save him," he says. "As much as I want to."

"Good," Miriam nods. "We're just about to get started."

"Are we going in chronological order?" Will asks. "Because then we should start with the Monster of Florence."

Miriam frowns. "I didn't hear about the connection, so I did not make the necessary research on that killer. Hannibal's first identity, I assume?"

"Yes," he nods. "But if you go in chronological order, I'm afraid I won't live for too long."

"Then we shouldn't," Abigail says simply. "We want to prolong it. Hopefully we can end it with me slitting your throat."

"It'd be symbolic," he says approvingly.

"It certainly would," Will notes. "Do you have spare gloves, for me to do the gutting?"

"We do, indeed." Miriam hands him gloves. "I believe we should start with your ear, Hannibal. It's the least bloody part to take out."

"Ear, nose, arm," he lists off. "Then gutting. Then throat-cutting."

"And then your organs," Abigail finishes for him.

"You two are not surgeons," he says. "Are you sure you'll be good at it?"

Will scoffs. "I believe the intention is what counts, in this case. As long as your organs are missing, however badly taken from you, it'll be visible that people mutilated the Chesapeake Ripper." He pauses, eyes lighting up. "And the copycat killer. Did you bring stag's antlers?"

Abigail grins at him. "Do you really think I would've forgotten, Will? They're in Miriam's trunk, we parked the car away from here."

"For safety, of course," he nods. "Good job. I don't mean this in the sardonic way Hannibal said, so— I'm really proud of you, Abigail."

"Well, you're both proud because I'm killing him, so."

"Yes, but I'm not the one getting killed, so it's different." He leans in to kiss her cheek. "I'll go get the antlers, if you two don't mind."

"Not keen on seeing your murder husband be dismembered?" Miriam teases.

Will stops in his tracks. "My what?"

"Murder husbands," she says. "That's what Freddie Lounds called you two."

He sighs. "Of course she did. We were involved back when we were trying to snare him."

"Sex makes a great lure, from what I've heard," Abigail says.

He chuckles. "It wasn't to lure him. But we were never  _ romantically _ involved. And I'm not about to start now." He turns back to Miriam. "Where's your car?"

She tells him where's her car, and hands him the keys, and he goes to get it. Apart from drunk men from Italian pubs, there's very few people in the streets of Florence. He hums as he reaches for her car, opening the trunk and getting the huge bag. It's heavy, but he makes it work as he slings it over his shoulder and closes the trunk back.

When he returns, Hannibal's ear is separated from his body, and Miriam is slowly amputating his arm from the shoulder. He draws in a shaky breath, but he's unable to look away as she cuts past the bone. There's blood everywhere, dampening the cathedral floors, and Hannibal is trying his best to be quiet while he screams, like he does not want them to be interrupted.

Perhaps he doesn't.

"Maybe you should cut off his tongue," he offers to the women. "He did that to his first Ripper victim. And it'd surely keep him a bit quieter."

"Not quiet enough," Abigail says. "Besides, the blood would be plenty; we don't want him to drown on it."

"You should've brought an anesthetic," he says as he settles back down, opening the bag and revealing the antlers. 

"And not have him be in pain?" Miriam says. "What's the point then?"

He laughs. "You make a very fair point, Miriam."

Hannibal breathes hard, eyes wide and terrified with pain. All the bite has oozed out of him along with his blood, only leaving the terrified person he really is deep down.

"Are you scared, Hannibal?" Abigail asks, cupping his face in a way that reminds Will of how he cupped it while forcing Abigail's ear down his throat. The scar is visible on the side of her face. "Do you regret letting us do this? Well, it's too late now. You're going to have a  _ very _ hard time putting up a fight against three people in this state."

Will shudders at her words, her intonation. She sounds so very cold, seething in a quiet hatred. And he can't precisely blame her.

"Abigail," he gasps out.

"Shh," she breathes. "You were doing a very good job being quiet, Hannibal. You don't have to start screaming now."

Miriam slowly pulls off his arm and she smiles. "A good job for someone who isn't a surgeon, I'd reckon." She grabs it with both hands and shows it to Hannibal. "What's your verdict, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannibal whimpers and closes his eyes. "Ah ah ah," Will immediately says, slapping the side of his face with his gloved hand. "Don't go to sleep yet, Hannibal. It's much too early for that."

"His nose is next," Miriam says, grabbing one of the clean scalpels. "Time for him to look like the pig he is."

"He sees his victims as pigs," he notes. "What an interesting role reversal, isn't it, Hannibal?"

Hannibal coughs in response, and Will chuckles.

Miriam leans in and slices off most of his nose in one clean motion, blood spilling out and going all over the plastic over her clothes. She hums softly at that and picks at it with her gloved hands before grabbing his nose. "Should we make him eat it?" she asks.

"He did suggest for Mason Verger to eat his," he says. "But I'd like to taste him at least once."

"All yours, Will," Miriam says, handing him Hannibal's nose. "We can find a way to make his organs and arm appetizing, as well."

"We don't want to sink to his level," Abigail says. "I think we should just dispose of them, not cook them." He pauses. "I don't know what's been done with his old psychiatry consult, but we should leave them there."

"That's a great idea," Will nods. "We should get on with it, shouldn't we? Miriam, get off him. I want to stab him."

"All yours," Miriam says, leaving her position and then grabbing a knife. It's not similar to the one Hannibal used against him, but it works well enough. He smiles and grabs it, straddling Hannibal.

He pauses. "I'd like to kiss him," he says.

"You can," Hannibal chokes out.

"Didn't particularly care about that." He hums. "Although your permission  _ is _ nice." He looks up to Miriam and Abigail. "I'm not like, going to make out with him. Just a like, mafia kiss of betrayal, you know?"

"Whatever you say, Will," Miriam says. "Just kiss him."

Will smiles and leans down, kissing Hannibal deeply. He can taste something metallic, blood, from Hannibal biting his own tongue, his own cheek while trying not to scream. He licks at it as he kisses him, hands on either side of his face. With his remaining arm, Hannibal weakly grips at his side before pulling away when Will does.

"You are  _ perfectly _ obedient now," Will says. "What happened to the ruthless Chesapeake Ripper? What happened to the man who did this?" He pulls up his jacket, showing off his huge scar. "Oh, I know what happened to you. Because I get to do it to you too now. Now you're mortified, aren't you, Hannibal?"

Hannibal smiles at him. "I'm glad to have caused your becoming, Will," he says, voice even, the pain of his arm having faded now that the blood stopped gushing out. "I love you."

Will is shocked into silence, eyes wide as he stammers, his hands shaking around the knife.

"He's trying to make you doubt, Will," Abigail says, reaching over to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Gut him. You can do it— I know you can."

Will draws in a shaky breath and shuffles away from Hannibal's stomach, grabbing the knife in one hand.

"Perhaps you love me," he says, anger fizzling into his voice, "perhaps you love me in the fucked up way psychopaths love. You framed me for your murders just for me to become the monster you are, I know that now." He smiles. "I'm glad that I've become this monster while killing  _ you. _ I love you too, Hannibal, but that doesn't matter. It never will."

And then Will pushes the knife in, a hand on Hannibal's cheek as he cuts through his stomach. He struggles through gutting him, hands shaking ever so slightly as he wounds him, blood spilling everywhere, including his pants and shirt. He'll have to get rid of them once he gets back to his apartment in Florence, he reckons. He draws in a breath as he pulls back.

Hannibal is gasping, grasping at the floor with his remaining arm, tilting his head back and convulsing.

Abigail smiles and grabs the very same knife Will just used to gut him.

"Goodbye, Hannibal," she says.

Hannibal gasps out and looks at her, eyes glinting. "Goodbye, Abigail."

Miriam leans forward and pushes his head to the side and out of the way before Abigail slashes through it, blood gushing onto the cathedral's seats and one of the statues.

Hannibal's eyes don't take long to have life leave them.

"There we go," Abigail says. She swallows. "Time for surgery." She pauses. "You might want to leave, you know. To clean your clothes. Or burn them. Whatever you want to do."

"I think I'll burn them," he says. "You know, moving on and all that."

He takes off the gloves and throws them onto Miriam's bag. "First hours at cathedrals are pretty early," he says. "So don't like, take too long with his body. Don't wanna be caught red-handed."

"We'll make it quick, Will," Miriam says. "We'll make sure not to be caught."

"Alright," he nods. "Good luck.

The next morning, Jack is knocking on his door.

"Hannibal was brutally murdered," he says once the door is open.

Will's eyes widen. "He was?"

"Yes. At that cathedral, no less. We need to go check it out." He pauses. "You were  _ not _ involved in it, right?"

Will shakes his head vehemently. "God, no. I'd never stoop down to his level."

When he gets to the scene, he gets into Abigail and Miriam's heads. He resists the urge to grin at the sight of it, of Hannibal's body on those antlers, them perforating it. There's scar tissue all over his body, from where they took most of his organs.

He gets into their minds, the Italian detectives and Jack fading away.

"I have promised you a reckoning," he starts, "and I am here to fulfill it." He grabs what Miriam used to cut off his ear. 

_ "This is my design." _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time really Writing this kind of violence so i'd really appreciate some kudos and comments!
> 
> [here](https://smallredb0y.tumblr.com) is my writing tumblr, feel free to follow me there!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
